Ron and Hermione's Love
by kherman449
Summary: Ron and Hermione face many challenges during their love life as well as triumphs! Read more to embark on their adventure!
1. Chapter 1: An Accident?

_**A/N: Hi there, this is my first ever fanfiction story. This is basically Ron and Hermione's love and relationship. This is also starting after Voldemort was destroyed, but before the "Nineteen Years Later" chapter. This is basically what happened before the chapter, but after the chapter before the epilogue. I wouldn't mind compliments on the story, but also criticism to improve the quality of the story. Enjoy!**_

 _ **~HufflepuffGirl24128**_

 _ **P. S. - It may be a little off from the original, so just to let you know!**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own** ** _Harry Potter_** **, the amazing J. K. Rowling does.**

:)

* * *

 **Ron and Hermione's Love**

Chapter 1: An Accident?

Once Voldemort was destroyed, everyone cheered with joy and happiness that the Dark Lord was defeated! By then, all the Death Eaters had Disapparated into hiding once their master was defeated. It really was a relief, seeing as nobody had the worry of being killed like at the war. Many couples grew closer and closer fearing that their loved ones could be killed any second like Ron and Hermione or Harry and Ginny. Seeing as Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss as a couple during the Battle of Hogwarts, this was after Harry and Ginny's first kiss was in Harry's sixth year, so they Hermione and Ron grew exceptionally close.

Each house decided to all unite, throwing a grand party for the amazing achievement, (not including Slytherin because they had all left). Since there were so many couples, many people decided to go together as couples. It was supposed to take place the next week, on Friday the 8th throughout the whole castle.

≤|•°^^°•|≥

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a small table in the corner while pretty much all the rest of the Gryffindors were talking to their friends. The Common Room was bustling activity from this.

"Um, would you like to go to the party with me?" Ron asked causally.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked in a way.

"Would you like to-"

"I heard what you said. I was just a little surprised."

"Oh," Ron said, sounding put out, "But do you want to? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, of course."

"Of course, Ronald! Why wouldn't I? It's as if-"

She was cut off gaurd when Ron leaned in and gave a passionate kiss. It was a warm, comforting sensation in her body feeling his lips against hers. At first she was startled, but then gave in. This was as good as their first kiss but in a different way. They weren't fearing that they could die any moment, like their first. Without them even knowing, everyone was cheering, clapping, and wolf whistling. Once they had emerged from the kiss, they noticed that they were being watched by everyone.

"Hey! Don't you people have anything else to do other than watch people admit their love for one another?" Ron asked angrily.

"Ron-" Hermione began.

"I'm sure you've people _seen_ others kiss, maybe even kissed someone yourself," Ron spoke as if she had said nothing.

"Ron-"

"It's not like we're Muggle zoo exhibits!"

"RON!" Hermione yelled this time.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Sometimes you really are testing your intelligence, aren't you? Don't you get it? It's like after-war romance! Even though they probably have seen love and relationships, you do realize what just happened merely hours ago? Voldemort was defeated! It's good to see some love and happiness around here. How thick are you?" she finished exasperated.

"Thick enough for your liking," Ron smiled mischievously as he finished.

 _He must have inherited that smile from the twins! Oh, the twins, Fred and George forever separated until death. But still, that joke. I guess I could just swat him in the arm for that. Best tactic, but how many people got the joke?_ This all was going through Hermione's mind as well as sadness, humor, and embarrassment all at the same time. She began to tear up at the thought of Fred's death and her cheeks turning bright red at Ron's joke.

After that, everyone seemed to go back to their groups and began talking amongst each other.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're crying," asked Ron genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the twins," choking out a sob.

"Well, you just said that there is finally happiness and you're crying? It's okay, calm down. Would you like something to drink, eat?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though." She then tried to walk to the bathroom feeling dizzy and nauseated and began to feel her legs tremble only after a few steps. All of this commotion then started to overwhelm her as she started fading out of the real world, darkness enveloping her. At that moment she felt asleep, but back in her head she knew she had passed out.

"'Mione? 'Mione? Wake up! Wake up! Hermione! No, no, no!" Ron was screaming.

Harry had come over to Ron after talking with Ginny about what they were going to do after Harry left Hogwarts seeing as Ginny would still be there finishing her seventh year.

"Hey mate, what's going on?" Harry asked before he could see Hermione's limp body.

"Harry, this happened, _this_ ," Ron gestured to Hermione.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"Okay, so you saw us, you know," Ron asked, trying to avoid telling Harry what really happened.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about."

"Well, when we finished, we saw everyone was clapping and stuff. Then, I started yelling at them about watching people and Hermione told me the more love and happiness to add to the celebration, the better. I then made a joke about something she said and she contemplated something. _Then_ , she started crying and her face was turning very red. I asked her what was wrong and then she started to head to the bathroom and collapsed. She did look like she was dizzy and nauseated though," Ron recited.

"Okay, well I'll notify these people here and would you be all right to take Hermione down to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, I bet she doesn't weigh that much." With that, Ron carried Hermione with his right arm under her knee and his left arm behind her back.

Ron arrived at the Hospital Wing with a limp Hermione in his arms. On his way there, he realized, she really wasn't that heavy and was like a feather.

≤|•°^^°•|≥

"Mr. Weasley, what happened to Miss Granger? She looks unconscious! Did she pass out? Here, set her on this bed," Madam Pomfrey motioned to one of the many beds, "You must tell me everything!"

"Well, we were, um, kissing, and then people started to cheer and whistle, so I yelled at them because they got a little, um, crazy I guess. Then, Hermione said that love and happiness would be better to add on to the even more happiness after You-Know-Who was defeated. She was going to the bathroom I think because she looked dizzy and nauseated, but her legs trembled and she collapsed. That's pretty much all," Ron recited, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. Just a little anxiety, that's all," Madam Pomfrey replied reassuring.

"Would I be allowed to stay here with her?"

"Well, due to the happiness and joy going on right now I guess not. But Mr Weasley, you know this is a special privilege because I usually don't allow students stay over night. Also, I highly doubt anyone else is coming this night, so you can just crash on one of these beds."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey!"

"Go tell your friends that you'll be over here and why I'm extending the privilege. I don't want any of your friends in here from a heart attack of something."

≤|•°^^°•|≥

Immediately after Ron and Hermione's limp form left the common room, Harry addressed the situation to the Gryffindors, explaining what happened.

"Hermione is alright, she just passed out due to the wild party," said Harry reassuringly to anyone who questioned about her health.

He then walked over to Ginny and began discussing about the party that was to take place next week on Friday.

"Aren't you so excited, Harry?"

"Yes, of course. Oh, I forgot to ask earlier due to the excitement, do you want to go to the party with me?"

"Yes! I would love to. Do you know if it's formal or casual? I have to find what I was going to wear. If it's formal, I have that nice dress from Bill and Fleur's wedding! And if it's casual, than I can wear a skirt and, hmm, what shirt would go good?" Ginny stated her ideas of what to wear to Harry.

At that moment Ron burst through the portrait hole and into the Common Room panting.

"Ron, are you okay? I heard about Hermione! Is _she_ okay? What did you do to her?" asked Ginny, clearly concerned about her best friend.

"Mate, where is she?"

"Well, she is at the Hospital Wing resting, and I didn't do anything to her. I asked Madam Pomfrey if I could stay there tonight, and to my surprise she said yes. See you guys tomorrow," and with that, Ron simply walked back to the Hospital Wing.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and stared with curious looks, then shrugged it off

≤|•°^^°•|≥

Ron was making himself a calendar, marking of the days he had to plan things out. _Okay, so I have six days about what to get Hermione as a get well gift and write her a poem. I bet she would love a poem, something else to read. Since this castle is a total wreck, they probably won't start classes until late May of early June. Parents also probably want their kids home and safe, but convince them that they should stay for the party. This also leaves Hermione five days to wake up, seeing as the sixth day is the party. The next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, I'll find her something. As for the poem, I'll try to write it tomorrow as well not knowing when she'll wake up._

"That should do it! I finally planned something. Hermione would be so proud!" he said aloud to himself and only himself. He then fell asleep due to tiredness of planning.

≤|•°^^°•|≥

Later that night, Hermione came out of her unconscious state to eyes staring down at her. The next thing she knew, the person must have placed a simple " _muffliato" and_ "petrificus _totalus"_ because she couldn't move or make any noise.

" _Stupefy_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_!" whispered quietly as not to wake anyone.

Hermione couldn't tell if it was a male or female voice speaking. Just as the figure started to walk off, they turned back and quietly once again whispered an incantation, not a defensive or torturing spell, but a spell that had to do with memories, " _Obliviate_!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: I tried my best with the cliffhanger to make the chapter better, but as I said this is my first fanfiction, so it's not the greatest, but hoping to improve the story from here on. I plan on making chapters up to the Ron/Hermione wedding and the birth of Rose and maybe**_ _ **Hugo**_ _ **. This is all going to be done if you want it to so please, please, please review so I can improve this in any way I can and also point out the good things so I can do more of it.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Now, I know anxiety and crazy partying don't really lead to passing out, but it was a huge plot to the story.**_

 _ **Other than that, hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and be sure to review!**_

 _ **~HufflepuffGirl24128**_

 _ **P. S. -If there are any spelling, grammar, or any other errors, I probably missed them because I'm reviewing this for mistakes at 10:40 at night so yeah. Sorry of there is any mistakes!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts

_**A/N: Back again with chapter 2. Hope you liked the first one, and if you haven't read it, read it! Enjoy!**_

~ _ **HufflepuffGirl24128**_

 _ **P. S. - It may be off from the original, so just to let you know!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own

 _ **Harry Potter**_ **, the amazing J. K. Rowling does.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Ron and Hermione's Love**

Chapter 2: Gifts

The next morning as Ron was waking up, he hoped to see Hermione awake or at least stirring in her sleep, but to his disappointment he only saw her heavily breathing, sound asleep. _I_ _hope she is okay and that she'll wake up soon._ He sighed to himself knowing that patience would only goes so far. Feeling hungry, he began to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hi mate, how's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She seems to be better, but I expect she won't wake up for a bit still. Do you know any good book stores in Hogsmeade? I was going to get her a book as a 'Get Well Soon' gift."

"Well, there's Pedrus Pridgeon's Books, I heard they have a huge selection of books."

"Okay, I might as well go there."

As Ron entered Pedrus Pridgeon's Books, he saw lining almost every wall was a sign saying, "You-Know-Who is defeated! Celebrate with a good book. As of May 2 to May 18, buy any book of your choice 50% off!" He saw every genre of book under the sun, from world history to Muggle fairy tales to school textbooks. _Oh how_ _Hermione loves_ Hogwarts: A History. _I wonder if they have any_. He walked over to the "Hogwarts Textbooks" shelves, to find that _Hogwarts: A_ _History_ had its own shelf. There sat multiple editions, like ones with annotations, signed copies, and platinum editions containing both annotations and a signature. Ron picked one from the very back of the shelf so as not to get one that was damaged or touched a million times by people flipping through the pages. It was only ten Galleons, and with the sale, it would only be five.

"Hello, Ron," said the familiar, dreamy voice.

"Oh, hi Luna. How are you?" Ron asked.

"Quite good, thank you. Do you know how Hermione is? I heard what happened, news travels quickly."

"Fine, at least I hope she is. Well, I also have to write a 'Get-Well' card." And with that, he turned to pay for the gift.

He then walked over to a jewelry store to buy another gift.

Once he returned to the castle, he ran up to his dormitory and wrapped his gifts in some silver wrapping paper to match the cover of the book. Ron was about to start his poem just as someone came running into the dormitory, panting and began speaking rather quickly. Ron recognized this person by their jet black hair, round glasses, and lightning scar.

"Hey Harry. What's up?"

"It's Hermione, she's in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey said something about the Cruciatus Curse and a Stunning Spell."

"Bloody Hell, we need to go down there immediately."

Ron ran down the corridors and hallways as fast as he could, yelling at anybody who got in his way. He burst through the Hospital Wing doors, and found standing around Hermione, professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, and Sprout as well as some Healers from St. Mungo's.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you got the message from Potter? Now before we go into great-" began Professor McGonagall.

"What happened? Is she awake? Is she okay?" Ron started shooting questions out like a Muggle gun in war.

"As well as someone can be by being hit with the Cruciatus Curse a few times, and a Stunning Spell," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Ron just stood there in shock, then walked over to Hermione's motionless, dead-looking body.

"We're trying to find the culprit of this awful attack. I highly doubt a Hogwarts student would ever do that though," said the Herbology professor.

"Is everything going to be okay? When do you think she's going to wake?" Ron asked looking up from her body.

"We're thinking about maybe tomorrow at the latest, but I suggest keeping her here at least two days," replied a Healer.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Ron.

As Ron finished his sentence, Hermione in her sleep.

"R-r… Ron," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" he yelled.

A sudden reply of "shhh"s, "Quiet!", and "Ron!" emerged out of people. She began stirring in her sleep still mumbling his name.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. She then stared at Ron, giving him a "what happened" look.

"Are you okay? I've been worrying about you all day!"

"Mr. Weasley, do you and Mr. Potter mind stepping out for a few minutes so we can talk to her?" a Healer asked.

"But she just woke up! Can't I stay for the questions? I could probably help you," Ron complained.

"I'll leave. If it was Ginny, I'd be the same way," Harry said with a reassuring look as he left.

"Thanks mate."

"Mr. Weasley, if you _must_ stay, please remain quiet unless you are asked a question. If it is Miss Granger's question, remain silent," said a another Healer.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Okay, so do you remember anything, like who cursed you or anything like that?"

"No," came a weak reply, barely above a whisper.

"Does anything hurt besides the effects of the Cruciatus Curse?"

"No."

"Okay, Ron, Madam Pomfrey informed us that she gave you permission to stay here last night. Is that correct?"

"Yes. But I didn't hear anything. If I did, I would have defended Hermione."

"Okay," said the Healer jotted something down on her clipboard, "Do either of you have any idea who might hurt Hermione?"

"No," both replied.

"Okay, thank you for your time. We should conduct a full search because all Death Eaters would have gone into hiding and not riak revealing themselves."

"Would I be allowed to stay here again tonight?" Ron asked.

"If you must, but I don't want to call the Healers again for another student unless it's important."

≤|•°^^°•|≥

Later that evening, Ron went down to the infirmary to give Hermione the gifts.

"Hi, Ron. What's that you got there?" Hermione asked.

"'Get-Well' gifts."

"Thanks," with that Hermione opened the silver wrapping paper covered gift. "Oh, this is wonderful Ron! It's even annotated! I can see how her thoughts reflect her writing!"

"What?" asked Ron.

"I meant, I can see how she constructed her writing by how she thought!"

"Oh. I still don't get it, just open the card."

She opened the card. It read:

 _Hermione,_

 _Poems are so annoying, so I'll write my thoughts instead._

 _I love you. I hope you get well soon. Maybe when your better do you want to return your parents' memories? I can understand if you don't want to though. Also, I know how much you liked_ Hogwarts: A History _, so I bought you the platinum edition. I hope you enjoy!_

 _With Love,_

 _Ron_

"Thanks so much Ron! I love it! And when I am better we can return their memories after redoing our seventh year!"

"You're welcome, but is it repaired to redo seventh year?" Ron asked, "Oh, and Madam Pomphrey said I could stay again tonight."

"Again?"

"Oh, I stayed here last night to make sure you were okay. Unfortunately I couldn't stop them. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry Hermione. I would've stopped them, but they were so quiet and you know how well I sleep." He then gathered her up in his arms, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay."

"I love you. Oh wait, I have another gift for you. Here," he pulled out a medium sized box.

Hermione opened the box, revealing a sparkling necklace with the words "Knight and Castle" engraved on two small chess pieces.

"From the chess game in first year," Ron said.

Hermione was beginning to tear up then looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. They leaned in and their lips met into a heated kiss.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A less angsty chapter ending! Also, I apologise for not updating. Getting ready to go back to school. I start school in two weeks, so I'm trying to update as much as possible. I am working on three other stories coming out soon! Well, I'll stop talking now, but I hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review, they are appreciated.**_

 _ **~HufflepuffGirl24128**_


End file.
